


Leather

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove
Summary: Alex loves Maggie in leather. She's lost count of the number of leather jackets she's seen Maggie wearing, but she loves every one of them. Maggie owns one pair of leather pants, which she doesn't wear frequently. When she does wear them, Alex is incapable of coherent thought, and Maggie knows it. But this, this is new leather. Alex has never, could never imagine Maggie in this leather.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be kind.

The weather has taken a turn and the temperature has dropped; too cold in Alex's opinion to ride her motorcycle, but apparently not for Maggie. Alex is surprised when she hears the familiar sound as Maggie pulls up in front of her apartment building, but she shrugs it off. Maybe the cold doesn't bother Maggie the way it does Alex. She has noticed that her girlfriend's body is like some kind of tiny furnace, which she has zero complaints about, because she is always cold. She's reaching into a cupboard in the kitchen to grab two glasses, bottle of scotch already in hand, when she hears Maggie's key in the lock. The door opens behind her as she closes the cupboard.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey Ba...," She turns, "Holy shit!" She nearly drops the scotch...and the glasses.

Alex loves Maggie in leather. She's lost count of the number of leather jackets she's seen Maggie wearing, but she loves every one of them. Maggie owns one pair of leather pants, which she doesn't wear frequently. When she does wear them, Alex is incapable of coherent thought, and Maggie knows it. But this, this is new leather. Alex has never, could never imagine Maggie in this leather.

"You okay, Babe?"

"Uhh...mhm, yeah, yes," Alex's eyes are wide as they roam up and down her girlfriend's body. She sets the scotch and glasses on the kitchen island and moves around it to get a better look at Maggie. She tilts her head to the side, a habit she's picked up from Maggie, studying her, blinks a few times and raises her eyebrows, "What are you wearing?"

Maggie looks down at herself, confused, "What?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. What?"

Alex steps toward her, "You're kidding, right?" She stops directly in front of Maggie and looks down the length of her body. She sighs deeply and places her hand on Maggie's hip. She lets her fingers drag along the leather belt at her waist, that sits just above the leather belt at the top of her jeans, and over her left hip. She moves her palm over the tight denim that covers Maggie's perfect ass and as she makes her way around to her front again, she lets it come to rest back on her hip where it started, "You're wearing chaps."

"Yeah, it's cold," she says matter-of-factly.

Looking into her eyes, with one eyebrow raised, Alex brings her hand up to the zipper of Maggie's leather jacket and pulls it down slowly. She slides her hands up to the collar, pushes the jacket down her arms and tosses it onto the couch.

"Seriously, Baby?"

Maggie shrugs, "Yeah, it's cold," her lips curl up into an easy smile. 

Alex's mouth is on her mouth, hands are on her ass, squeezing and pulling her body tightly against her own. Scotch all but forgotten, Alex has her pushed up against the door. She slips her thigh in between Maggie's and leans into her. Maggie slides her hands down to Alex's own denim covered back side pulling her tighter against her center. She moans into the pressure. Alex grabs Maggie's leg and lifts it up wrapping it around her waist. She grinds into her and her fingers dance along the smooth leather covering Maggie's thigh. She wraps her hand around under her thigh and lets her fingertips press against the center seam of Maggie's jeans. Maggie's head slams back against the door and Alex takes advantage of her exposed neck. She runs her tongue up Maggie's throat as she runs her fingers along the length of her through her jeans. Maggie raises her arms to wrap them around Alex's neck and pull her closer and she's grinding against Alex's thigh and breathing in short little puffs, "Babe...more...please..."

Alex pats her raised thigh, "stay right there," and she slides her hands down between them. She makes quick work of the belt and button and zipper of Maggie's jeans. She slides one hand back around to her ass and one hand down the front of her underwear. Alex drops her head onto Maggie's shoulder at the feel of her against her fingertips. 

"Baby, you're so wet."

"Only for you...always for you."

With her leg still wrapped around Alex's waist she's open completely to Alex's fingers, even in the tight confines of her jeans. Alex begins slowly stroking her. She feels soft and smooth and perfect. Maggie loves the way Alex touches her, all the ways Alex touches her, but right now, she needs more than the soft, gentle way Alex is touching her.

"Babe..." she breathes against her ear. "Please, Babe..." And Alex knows, because Alex always knows. She lifts her head from her shoulder and smiles, kisses Maggie roughly and slips a finger inside of her, "More, Babe..." Maggie says against her lips, and Alex slips a second finger inside of her and presses her thumb against her clit. She's thrusting into her and rubbing circles over her. She raises her free hand up to the collar of Maggie's shirt and pulls it open so she can run her tongue along her collarbone. She pops two more of the buttons free and slides her hand in to cover her bra-clad breast. She runs her thumb over her nipple as she runs her thumb over her clit. She adjusts her stance so that she can press her thigh against the back of her hand and give Maggie more pressure. She runs her tongue up the side of Maggie's neck. Maggie is grinding down onto her fingers against her thigh. She pinches her hardened nipple through her bra. Maggie moans into her ear. She's panting against the skin of her neck and gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly. "Close...so close..." But Alex already knows because Alex always knows. She knows Maggie's breathing and the way she clenches around her fingers. She knows the way Maggie squeezes her eyes shut and furrows her brow. She knows the way Maggie takes her own bottom lip between her teeth and then lets her jaw go slack. She knows in only a few more thrusts Maggie will let out the most adorable squeak, even in this position, fucking against the door. She knows that after Maggie comes if she stops stroking, but presses firmly against her clit and continues thrusting into her that she'll come again. But she also knows that Maggie's been standing on one leg, and that that leg is getting tired. So, she continues thrusting and Maggie squeaks adorably and then her body stiffens and she's clenching around Alex's fingers and Alex stills inside her and wraps her free arm tightly around her waist and lets her ride out the waves on her hand against her thigh. Her grip loosens on Alex's shirt and her head falls forward onto Alex's shoulder and then Alex is holding her up. She starts to pull her fingers out but, "Wait, Babe...just for a minute..." and Alex realizes she can still feel her walls fluttering gently against her fingers.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"No...just...stay there...a minute..."

"Ok Baby," Alex kisses her temple, her neck, her cheek all of Maggie that she can reach with her face pressed into the side of her neck. She feels Maggie's breathing slow and even out and then she lets out a content sigh.

"Ok," she lifts her head and Alex gently pulls out of her and she lets her still booted foot fall to the floor. Maggie kisses her gently, lovingly. And when Alex is sure Maggie can stand on her own, she steps back and looks at her; leaning against the door, hands resting casually on the belt of her chaps, still fully clothed but her pants are open, belt hanging, and her shirt is open to her belly button, black bra slightly askew.

"God, you're sexy."

"So, you like the chaps, huh?"

"Mhm," she replies with a smirk, "so, scotch?"

"Hey, Babe."

"Yeah?"

"I have them in brown too," Maggie says with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex is struggling to hold on to her bags, her helmet, and balance her phone between her head and shoulder as she fishes her keys out of her pocket. She's returning from two weeks of out of town training and she can't wait to get inside her apartment.

"I'm just getting home, Baby," She finally gets the door unlocked and shoves it open so she can stumble through, "I know it's late, but I've missed you. I'd love to see you, if you're up for it."

"Oh, I'm up for it," Maggie's voice is in stereo. She raises the hand holding her keys to pull her phone away from her ear and look at it. "Babe." That's when she realizes Maggie's voice is coming from the phone and inside the apartment. She looks up to find Maggie leaning against the kitchen island, phone still pressed to her ear. Her breath catches at the sight of her. "I gotta go. My girlfriend just got home," Maggie says into the phone and hangs up, setting it down on the island, "Hey, Gorgeous." Alex hasn't moved, can't move. She's still standing in the same spot, in front of the open door to her apartment, bags hanging off her shoulder, helmet, phone and keys gripped tightly in her hands, and she can't move. She can't move because her amazing girlfriend is leaning against the island in her kitchen wearing nothing but her brown leather chaps and a smile, "Babe, you wanna close the door? I don't really want to give the whole building a show."

"Oh shit!" Alex says and kicks the door closed behind her, not taking her eyes off Maggie, as if she might disappear if she did, "what...what are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you too," she pushes off of the island and starts walking, sauntering over to where Alex stands dumbly, "and I thought I'd come over here and show you just how much I missed you." She stops in front of Alex - who can't help but let her eyes drift down the length of her girlfriend's body - takes her helmet, phone and keys from her hands and sets them on the coffee table. She reaches up and pulls the straps of her bags down off her shoulder and sets them on the floor. She slides her palms up the front of Alex's leather jacket to the collar and pushes it off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop to the floor behind her. Then Alex is kissing her and her hands are on her, running down her naked back, over the leather belt at her waist and grabbing at her bare ass. She lets her hands drift further down the backs of her thighs and she's lifting her up and carrying her toward the bed. Maggie wraps her legs around Alex's narrow waist, her arms around her neck. Alex's belt buckle is cool against her hot center. They reach the bed and Alex lowers her gently onto the mattress. Maggie scoots backwards toward the pillows and Alex crawls up the bed and hovers over her. Maggie reaches up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Alex's ear and Alex turns her face into her hand, kissing her palm. That's when she sees a familiar flash of purple out of the corner of her eye. On the side table standing erect is their dildo already pushed through the harness.

"Did you have something planned here, Sawyer?" she says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you want to," she runs her hands up Alex's sides and back down over her flat stomach, stopping to grip her belt.

"Oh, I want to," she lays down on top of her, between her thighs, the material of her jeans pressing deliciously exactly where Maggie needs it, "And who will be fucking whom?" They've only used it a few times, and it's always been Maggie who straps it on. Alex has never used it on Maggie, but she's definitely not opposed. This position, between Maggie's legs, usually with nothing between their naked bodies, is familiar and comfortable. She rolls her hips and Maggie's head presses back into the pillows, her hands sliding down over the denim covering Alex's ass to pull her more firmly against herself.

"Whom? Really, Danvers?"

"Yes. 'Whom' is correct in this situation," she rolls her hips again.

"You used the words 'whom' and 'fucking' in the same sentence."

"I'm eloquent."

"Nerd," Maggie's eyes sparkle with affection in the dim light of the bedroom.

"You love it," Alex dips her head and kisses Maggie's neck just below her ear.

"Yes. You know what I'd love more?"

"Hmm?" Alex hums against her throat.

"If you'd shut up and fuck me."

"Understood," she says with a wink. Alex stands from the bed leaving Maggie squirming on top of the sheets. She takes her time stripping her clothes off, never looking away from Maggie until she has to see what she's doing to fasten the harness around her hips. It takes her a few minutes, but once it's firmly in place she shuffles awkwardly back onto the bed until she's kneeling between Maggie's legs. She lets her fingertips glide over the smooth leather there and up over the firm muscles of Maggie's stomach. She holds herself up on hands and knees over Maggie's body, breasts and dildo hanging down beneath her. She leans down and kisses Maggie passionately, lovingly. Their breasts gently graze and the tip of the dildo slides lightly over Maggie's clit. Maggie whines at the barely there contact and gropes at Alex's hips, trying to get more pressure. Alex reaches between them, pulls the dildo up against her stomach and lays back down between Maggie's legs. Alex begins rocking her hips against Maggie. She knows they could probably both come like this, kissing and grinding against the toy between them, but this isn't what Maggie wanted. Maggie wanted to be fucked. So, Alex wraps her arms around her waist and rolls them over.

"Mags, Baby, are you gonna put those chaps to use?"

"Danvers..." her voice is a breathy whisper against Alex's lips, "you saying you want me to ride you?"

"You're the one wearing nothing but chaps." With those words Maggie kisses her hard, sits back on her knees straddling Alex's thighs and the dildo bobs upright in front of her. She moves forward positioning herself over the toy, grasps it in her hand and slides the tip between her folds. She closes her eyes and Alex thinks she couldn't possibly look any sexier. A moment later she's proven wrong when Maggie slides the tip of the dildo inside herself and takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Alex moves her hands to Maggie's hips, "All good, Baby?"

"Mhm," she breathes, eyes still closed, "adjusting." She slips down further onto the toy and throws her head back. Alex looks down at where they're connected to find the toy buried completely inside her girlfriend. She forgets how to breathe. Maggie opens her eyes and locks them on Alex's. She raises her hips slowly and then lowers herself back down and Alex forgets what breathing is. She can feel the pressure against her clit with every downward thrust. Her eyes slam shut as Maggie increases her pace, a string of mumbled curse words and unintelligible sounds and _Maggie_ drifting from between her parted lips.

"So eloquent." Alex opens her eyes and starts thrusting her hips up to meet Maggie. "Fuck, Babe!" Maggie leans forward and puts her hands on Alex's chest to steady herself.

"No, Baby...lean back." Maggie does as instructed and places her hands behind her on Alex's thighs.

"Oh...Fuck, Al..." This new position has the dildo dragging along Maggie's front wall and pressing perfectly against Alex's clit. It's also opened Maggie up so that Alex has an incredible view. She can see exactly where the purple silicone disappears into her, her stomach muscles clenching and her perfect breasts bouncing slightly. Alex is close but she wants to wait for Maggie, to come with Maggie. She slides her hand up the inside of Maggie's thigh and drags her thumb over Maggie's clit. "Al...Alex..." Alex rubs Maggie's clit with long even strokes and Maggie's pace stutters and becomes erratic. "Close...so close..."

"Me too, Baby." Alex increases her speed on Maggie's clit and a few thrusts later Maggie's body stiffens, her breath catches and she shudders, back arched, head thrown back, hands gripping Alex's thighs almost painfully. Watching Maggie come pushes Alex over the edge right behind her. Maggie collapses forward against Alex's chest, pinning her arm between them. Their mingled breath is harsh and ragged and Alex can feel Maggie's clit twitching against her hand. She uses her free arm to brush Maggie's hair back from her face and to run her fingertips gently over her back. "You ok there?"

"Mhm..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Babe...That was...incredible." Maggie slowly lifts herself up off of the toy and off of Alex and flops down on the bed beside her, throwing an arm across her eyes. Alex loosens the buckles, shimmies out of the straps and drops the toy to the floor to be dealt with at a later time. She rolls up onto her knees facing Maggie and starts tugging at her belt buckle. Maggie raises her arm and her eyebrows. "Really? You wanna go again?"

Alex chuckles, "Give me a bit and maybe. I just want to get these off of you. They've served their purpose...for now. But, I don't think they look comfortable enough to sleep in." She drops the chaps similarly over the side of the bed and lays back down next to Maggie propped up on her elbow.

"Where'd you learn that leaning back would make such a big difference?" Maggie reaches up and runs her fingers through Alex's disheveled hair.

"Baby, who is the one usually doing the fucking and who is the one getting fucked?"

"Don't you mean 'whom'?"

"We're having a serious English lesson tomorrow." Alex lays her head on Maggie's shoulder and drapes her arm across her middle.

"Ooh, hot teacher fantasy come true."

"Oh my God, Sawyer. Go to sleep." Alex shakes her head, smiling and places a gentle kiss to Maggie's neck.

"Will you wear your glasses?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot teacher fantasy

Maggie opens the door to Alex’s apartment expecting to find Alex attempting to cook dinner, because she tries…as much as Maggie tells her to wait for her to help, she still tries, usually ending in disaster. What she does not expect is Alex standing in the middle of the apartment, wearing a black leather skirt that Maggie decides instantly she’s never allowed to wear in public because…reasons, what looks to be Maggie’s white button down tucked into said skirt, noticeably not buttoned above her belly button and teasing something lacey and black, red high heels, and her dark-framed glasses. Those glasses…God, those glasses…Maggie is speechless…as in, what is speech? She stands dumbly in the open doorway, mouth agape, staring Alex down where she stands in front of…is that a dry erase board? Yes, one of those upright dry erase boards you find in classrooms. Where did that come from and how did she get it in here?

“Miss Sawyer.”

“A…Al…” She stutters.

“That’s Professor Danvers.” Alex opens her stance and pulls a chair out from the dining table. “Please come in, Miss Sawyer, and take your seat.”

“Wh…What?”

“Miss Sawyer, please take your seat.” Alex gestures at the chair.

“Babe, what’s going on?”

“Sit!” Alex puts a hand on her hip and points at the chair. Maggie slams the door shut and scurries across the room to the proffered chair, sitting with the best possible posture she can muster, and her hands clasped in her lap. “I hear you’ve been struggling with the difference between who and whom.”

“Oh.” She draws out the syllable. “Hot teacher fantasy.” She grins.

“It doesn’t look like you’re taking this very seriously.” Alex says, running her fingertip over her exposed collarbone.

“No Ma’am. Very serious.”

“Ok then.” Alex clears her throat. “Whom should be used to refer to the object of a verb or preposition.”

“Uh…there’s an actual English lesson?” Maggie turns to face Alex.

“With rewards for correct answers.”

“We’re not talking gold star stickers, are we?” Maggie folds her arms over her chest.

“Nope.” Alex pops the ‘p’ and lets her fingers trail down her chest. Maggie’s mouth drops open. Alex tries to suppress a smirk and clears her throat again. “Ok…if you can replace it with the word ‘she’ or ‘he’ use who. If you can replace it with ‘her’ or ‘him’ use whom.”

“Oh ok. That makes more sense.”

“Ok then.” Alex steps to the side revealing fully what’s written on the board. “Let’s go over a few examples. I believe you’re familiar with the first question.” Written at the top of the board in Alex’s neat handwriting is ‘ will be fucking ?’

“Yes. _Who_ will be fucking _whom_?” Maggie chuckles at the memory.

“Very good, Miss Sawyer.” Alex writes the correct words in the blanks, sets the marker down and turns back around to face Maggie, untucks her shirt – Maggie’s shirt – unbuttons the last two buttons and lets it fall from her shoulders to the floor, revealing her black lace and nearly transparent bra and so much of her smooth, creamy skin. Maggie’s mouth has gone dry. “Ok then, moving on to the next example.” Maggie is still staring at Alex. “Miss Sawyer, are you paying attention?” Yes, so much attention.

“What? Oh right, English.”

“The next example please.” Written on the board is ‘ left the dildo on the floor?’

“You. You left the dildo on the floor.” Maggie grins up at Alex.

“Miss Sawyer.” Alex raises an eyebrow and puts her hand on her hip.

“Who left the dildo on the floor?”

“Correct.” Alex writes ‘who’ in the blank and sets the marker down. She reaches back and unzips her skirt, slides it down her long legs and bends over to step out of it. Maggie’s never understood thongs. She’d always thought they had absolutely no purpose. They cover nothing and look incredibly uncomfortable. But Alex in a thong…God…Alex in – or not in – anything really, but Alex right now in a black lace thong, bending over, her perfect ass at eye level as Maggie sits gripping the sides of the chair she’s seated on…and she can’t take it anymore. She’s up out of her chair and gripping Alex by the hips, pulling her back against her own body and pressing her face between Alex’s shoulder blades. Maggie slides her hands around Alex's waist where she feels firm muscles twitch beneath her touch.

“Miss Sawyer, we’re not done with the lesson.”

“Oh, yes we are.” Maggie says placing a kiss to the back of her neck. With her arm still wrapped around Alex’s waist from behind, she picks up the marker and fills in the rest of the blanks. ‘For _whom_ will I be taking my clothes off?’ and ‘To _whom_ does my heart belong?’ and ‘ _Who_ will be rewarded for good grammar?’ After setting the marker back down, she turns Alex around to face her, holding her at arm’s length by the hips, and lets her eyes roam the length of Alex’s perfect body. “God, Babe. You’re so beautiful.” And she’s pulling her close and she’s kissing her lips and she’s pushing her backwards towards the table and sliding her hands around to unfasten her bra and letting it fall to the floor and cupping her breasts in her hands and when the backs of Alex’s thighs hit the table, Maggie’s pushing her to sit on it and dropping to her knees between Alex’s parted legs and she’s kissing her thighs and running her fingertips over her skin.

“Not that I’m complaining, Baby, because I’m not, but this was supposed to be about you.”

“You’re amazing, and this is about me. This…” she runs a finger along the waistband of Alex’s panties, “…me being right here…” she places a kiss high up on the inside of Alex’s thigh, “is completely selfish.” She kisses Alex through her panties. Alex’s eyes slam shut and her head rolls back and she raises her hips off the table when she feels Maggie’s fingers tugging at her panties. Maggie slides them slowly down Alex’s legs, placing kisses in their path along the way, and carefully pulls them off over Alex’s red heels and tosses them behind her over her shoulder. She leans up and kisses Alex just below her belly button. Her fingers dance over the skin of Alex’s legs as she gently pushes them further apart. She runs the tip of her nose across Alex’s lower belly. “God Babe, you smell so good.” She raises Alex’s leg up over her shoulder as Alex leans back on her hands. She kisses and sucks gently on Alex’s outer lips before slipping her tongue in between. She explores her folds slowly, gently, lovingly. She dips the tip of her tongue into Alex’s entrance exploring her, stroking her. She runs her hands over Alex’s body, along her abs, flexing with every stroke of her tongue. Alex lets out a deep moan as fingers find her nipple and tongue finds her clit. Maggie sucks her clit into her mouth and rolls her nipple between her thumb and finger. Alex’s heel is digging into her back but it only spurs her on. Her tongue moves faster over Alex’s clit switching between sucking and circling. Her fingers play at Alex’s entrance, running along the edges.

“Mm…Mags…” Alex breathes into the air. “More, Baby.” Maggie slides two fingers into Alex pausing, waiting for her to adjust.

“So wet, Babe.” Maggie whispers against her. She starts slowly thrusting her fingers into Alex. “You feel so good.” Alex lets her leg slide off Maggie’s shoulder and pulls gently on her hair.

“C’mere. Kiss me.” Maggie replaces her lips with her thumb and trails kisses up Alex’s body. Alex pulls her to her feet and kisses her hard, tasting herself on Maggie’s lips. She unfastens Maggie’s belt and pants and slides her hand into her underwear and is met with Maggie’s own wetness. Maggie gasps and pauses at the feeling of Alex’s exploring fingertips. Her head falls forward onto Alex’s shoulder as Alex’s fingers push into her. “All good, Baby?”

“Yeah. All good.” She kisses Alex again, thrusting her tongue and fingers into her. She moves faster as Alex starts to move inside her. Maggie is clenching around Alex’s fingers and Alex’s clit is throbbing under Maggie’s thumb and Maggie’s panting against Alex’s lips and Alex is arching into Maggie’s body. Maggie presses her forehead against Alex’s, “Come with me, Babe.” Alex nods.

“Close…So close…” Alex’s breath catches. Maggie’s body stiffens. Alex throws her head back. Maggie’s eyes slam shut. Alex’s grip tightens on the back of Maggie’s shirt. Alex moans and Maggie squeaks and they both collapse forward against each other.

Maggie runs her free hand over Alex’s back and Alex presses kisses to Maggie’s neck. They gently pull their fingers out of each other and Maggie helps Alex down off the table, wrapping her arms around her waist. Alex pushes her glasses up onto her head and leans down to place a kiss on Maggie’s lips.

“Excellent work, Miss Sawyer.”

“Thank you, Professor Danvers.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of a chalkboard more than a dry erase board, but I couldn't get past the fact that chalk covered fingers shouldn't be used during sex.


End file.
